Let's Play a Game
by RoseSleuth
Summary: Game night for the Yu-Gi-Oh! boys!
1. Intro

**Another Interactive fic, this time for the Yu-Gi-Oh! boys!**

Tea and I walked to Yugi's house, wondering why Joey had called us all there.

"I wonder what Joey wants," Tea said, sounding apprehensive.

"Yeah, me too," I agreed. "I doubt it's anything good."

We finally reached Yugi's house. Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Joey were all waiting for us.

"There ya guys are!" Joey called. "We've been waiting!"

"Calm down and tell us why you called us here, Joey," I snapped, taking a seat on the couch.

"Alright, alright. Tonight, we're all gonna play a game!" Joey pointed to a closet. "See that closet over there? That's our game!"

"Eh?" I cried.

"Oh boy," Tea sighed.

"Are you sure Joey?" Yami asked.

"This should be interesting," Marik smirked.

"Um, I'm not sure about this." Ryou said quietly.

"Wuss," Bakura teased.

"Not like we have a choice," Yugi muttered.

Joey grinned and shoved a basket at me. "Here! Pick a name from this basket!"

"Why do I have to do it?" I squeaked.

"Cause it'll be fun!"

"Aw man," I groaned, picking a name.

**Pick the chapter you want or go along randomly!**


	2. Yugi

"Yugi?"

Yugi blinked. "Uh, really?"

"Really."

Joey grabbed us both by our wrists and pushed us into the closet, locking it behind us.

"You guys have ten minutes!" he called.

Oh man, this was going to be weird, I knew it.

"Um, uh...so..." Yugi stammered.

I couldn't help but giggle. Yugi was really so cute when he was shy.

Even in the dim light, I could still see Yugi blush.

I don't know what came over me, but at that moment I whispered, "You're really cute when you're shy, Yugi."

Yugi blushed deeper, and I suddenly felt his lips on my cheek.

I let out a soft squeak. Yugi just kissed me!

I heard him laugh. "I guess I'm not the only one who's shy."

I blushed slightly and kissed him back. Next thing I knew, we were both on the floor, kissing.

Wh-Whoa, hold on a sec! I didn't expect Yugi to act this way! He was always so shy and innocent!

"Two minutes!"

We stopped and quickly straightened ourselves out. I was still trying to wrap my head around what we had been doing.

The door opened and we scurried out quickly. Yami smirked. He knew what his hikari had been up to.


	3. Yami

I almost forgot to breathe when I read the name on the slip.

"Y-Yami?" I squeaked.

Yami's crimson eyes drifted over to me. He smiled gently, and my heart skipped a beat.

Joey grabbed us and locked us in the closet, calling that we had ten minutes.

I shied away from Yami instantly, trying not to start freaking out.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," I stammered. "It's just..."

Lips suddenly pressed against my neck, and I squeaked. I turned to face Yami, a hand on my neck. He was smirking.

"Just?" His deep crimson eyes locked with mine, and I could've sworn my heart just burst.

"J-Just...this was so random, Joey sprang it on us out of nowhere."

Yami chuckled and draped his arms around me, pulling me close. "I agree. But I like it."

He started to kiss me, starting at my jaw and moving down my neck. I shivered. My neck is the most sensitive part of my body. From the way Yami chuckled, I assumed that he knew that.

"Ahhh...Y-Yami..."

He paused, his lips on my collarbone.

"Yes?"

"M-maybe we shouldn't do this...if we're going to stay friends."

I felt him smirk against my skin. "Do you really believe that I would kiss you like this and not feel anything for you? We are _not _just staying friends after this, that I can promise you."

I inhaled sharply, shivering again as Yami started to nip at my collarbone.

"Two minutes!"

We stopped abruptly and calmed down. Yami looked slightly disappointed. For about two seconds. Then he smirked.

"Shall we continue this later?" he asked, stroking my hair.

I nodded, my heart still hammering away.

Yami smiled and kissed the top of my head before the door opened.

Everyone started to whisper and giggle as Yami led me out of the closet and we sat next to each other. He draped an arm around me, and I blushed.

That...was the best ten minutes ever!


	4. Ryou

I blinked at the slip to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

"Ah, R-Ryou?"

He looked up at me, eyes wide with surprise. "Ah, really? I-I don't know about this..."

"Stop being such a wuss and go already!" Bakura snapped, pushing Ryou into the closet.

"Yeah, you too!" Joey said, pushing me in with Ryou.

The door locked behind us and Joey called that we had ten minutes.

I sighed. "Why would Joey make us do this?"

"It's Joey." Ryou said. "Why, don't you like being in here with me?"

"That's not it, it's just..."

"Just what?" Ryou looked at me with his innocent brown eyes, tilting his head slightly.

_Ahhh, he is so cute!_

"J-just...this kinda thing gets me really nervous."

"Yeah, me too." Ryou suddenly scooted closer to me. "Although if I had to pick someone to be stuck in here with, I suppose it would be you."

"Eh?"

Ryou looked embarrassed. "Well, uh, see...I've liked you for a real long time."

I swear I thought my heart burst just then. "I...I like you too, Ryou."

I had thought that that was the last surprise Ryou had for me. Pfft, boy was I wrong.

"Well, maybe we should-mmff!"

Whatever I was about to say died in my mouth when Ryou suddenly pressed his lips against mine. My back hit the closet wall and my mind went into a frenzy.

I made a mental note to thank Joey for this later. I was loving this game!

"R-Ryou..." I gasped. He paused.

"Yes?"

"You didn't let me breathe..."

"You were supposed to breathe through your nose, silly. I think you need more practice."

"Two minutes!"

Joey's call startled us. Ryou smiled and patted my head.

"We'll practice later," he said.

I nodded, panting.

He smiled and kissed the top of my head before the door opened.


End file.
